


Demons

by Anonymous



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 and 4 love eachother and this is not about one of them raping the other, 4 is non-binary so they/them pronouns are used, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, hot take: women can be rapists and anyone who says otherwise can fuck off, theres. an oc?? kinda?? you dont have to know anything about her, this is basically just me self-projecting on Agent 4 haha whoops, yeah okay this is a vent fic, you get a little bit of 3/4 fluff at the end cus i feel guilty for dumping my trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Agent 4 finds themself in heat during a turfing afternoon, and ends up in an unwanted situation with an older inkling.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 4 (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous Fics, anonymous





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me writing my trauma and isn’t really supposed to be something enjoyable, minus the little bit of fluff at the end.

Wedged in the dark corner of the locker room at the end of the hall stood the silhouettes of 2 figures, standing at a distance that was far too close to handle.

Agent 4 was in heat. They hadn’t thought it would end up being this big of a problem when they’d first woken up, but by the time they’d suffered through a few turf war matches, the feeling was getting unbearable. Luckily, Three had caught the scent of the other inkling’s heat and quickly cancelled the rest of the turf wars for the afternoon, promising Four to meet with them in the locker room after she handled a few things, and then they could go home. She wanted to keep Four away from the groups of strangers passing in and out of the tower, and no one really used the back locker room anyways. And so the agent had waited desperately in the dark room, unable to keep from pacing back and forth just to get some friction between their legs. It wasn’t much, but it did wonders for the inkling.

After a few minutes another figure appeared in the open doorway, and Four perked up with excitement and relief. Yet they quickly realized that the inkling walking towards them wasn’t their lover. Rory, another member of their turfing team, was slowly approaching the inkling in heat with a sly smile. The shorter inkling felt their hearts skip a beat, knowing fully well that the stronger squid had caught the scent of their arousal.

“Afternoon, Four.”

“A-Afternoon, Rory…”

The taller inkling was now standing directly in front of the other, forcing them back against the wall as they tried to keep at a distance.

“I couldn’t help but notice you seem to be in a bit of a predicament today,” Rory began, slowly pressing against Four and feeling something ignite inside her as the scent of the other’s heat ran straight to her head. “I assume you’re out here on your own to try to care for yourself… but you’re too weak to do that right now.”

Four wanted to retaliate, feeling a familiar tightening in their stomach as they slowly felt heat pooling between their legs. Yet they found that they’d nearly gone mute, and trembled at the thought that they wouldn’t be able to refuse consent. At this state, they’d only be able to offer small whimpers and whines rather than full words.

“Why don’t I help you out a bit? I’m sure you need it.” When the smaller inkling hesitantly shook their head, Rory pressed against them harder, holding their hips tightly. “I _know_ you need it. You know you can’t say no.”

Four shifted slightly, their legs starting to get weak. The feeling between their thighs was only getting worse with every second, and they desperately wanted freedom. They wanted Three. As they thought about their mate, they found their mind drifting and their body releasing some of its tension.

The taller inkling noticed this and smirked, her eyes filled with a fiery glow. “I knew it. You just can’t help yourself in this condition.” With that she pressed her body firmly against the other, closing all distance between them as she worked to part Four’s jaws with her tongue. At first she didn’t succeed, the small squid refusing to give in just yet. But when Rory slipped her hands up their shirt and bucked against them teasingly, she was rewarded with a small gasp that allowed her to slip her tongue into the other’s mouth. The agent whined, and they weren’t sure if it was from the pleasure or the fear that was clearly coursing through them. Four began trembling slightly, their ears fluttering aggressively as they fought the urge to grind against the girl’s warm figure. It was getting to be too much, and while they were normally quite strong when it came to defense, they couldn’t muster up enough strength to fight their cycle.

After a few moments of making out, Rory hooked her fingers under the hem of Four’s shorts and yanked them down, the light friction finally breaking the inkling. They arched their back slightly as they let out a small trill, feet sliding against the concrete as their legs got weaker and weaker. The other inkling almost completely undressed herself before pressing her bare skin against the small figure, chuckling softly. With that she began nipping at their exposed neck, smiling as they tilted their head slowly to offer her better access. As she worked her way across Four’s skin, one hand glided down to tease the inkling’s entrance, earning her a responsive moan. She could feel her own body beginning to heat up as the agent’s slick juices coated her fingertips, and she pressed herself against the other a bit more firmly. They squirmed slightly at this, momentarily forgetting the warm feelings rushing through them as all they wanted was escape.

After a few minutes of teasing, Rory shifted to give both hands access to Four’s heat. She moved her one hand to rub at the inkling’s clit instead, prodding at their entrance with her other. The small inkling trilled and grinded against the girl’s hand, slowly losing all control of their own body. They had to admit the pleasure itself felt nice, but they were absolutely horrified.

They didn’t want this.

After a few moments, Four’s eyes welled with tears.

“Feels that good, huh?” Rory mumbled, swiping her tongue across the inkling’s neck. “Let me give you more, then.” The words distracted the other long enough for her to force 3 fingers into them, and they felt their breath hitch slightly before letting out a pained whine, quickly followed up by a loud moan as those fingers curled inside them. Their whole body was shaking as warm fluids dripped down their thighs, feeling the space between them filling with pleasure. After a few moments of working, two of the fingers hit their spot and they bucked desperately against the other, unable to quiet their moans. 

Four could feel themself getting closer to release as they continued grinding down against Rory’s fingers, unable to control themself much longer. Yet just as they were reaching their peak, Rory pulled away and all physical contact was lost. The smaller inkling gasped and whined desperately before practically collapsing to the ground, no longer supported by the other pressing then against the wall. As they slowly regained their senses, they saw the girl standing over them with a stern gaze.

“We aren’t finished. Make me cum, and make it feel good. Then I can give you release.”

Four was shaking uncontrollably at this point, and found themself seeking the comfort of their squidform. They tried way too hard to shift, but found their intense arousal preventing them from concentrating enough to change forms, and they curled against the cold ground with defeat. They didn’t want to move, they wanted to fall asleep and wake up in their apartment with Three.

They were scared.

“You piece of shit,” Four heard Rory mumble before feeling something slam against their side momentarily, pain causing them to whimper. “I gave you your fair share, now get up.” They barely even had a chance to react before being yanked up from the ground, the taller inkling lifting them to their feet and pressing them up against the wall once more.

Four was panting now, finding they were running out of energy. Their eyes stung from crying and they pressed their thighs together without realizing they were doing it, the pressure helping them hold on to the hot arousal they so desperately needed during heat. But as they stared up at Rory, they suddenly remembered the one thing they had to possibly protect them. With shaky hands they slowly reached up towards the neck of their shirt, pulling the fabric down to reveal the skin on their shoulder.

Rory could feel her hearts stop.

The scars were bitemarks, and not from her. They were deep and visible, with more recent piercings scattered about the pale skin. They had a vaguely green hue to them, undoubtedly from another inkling’s heat.

Four had been marked.

Four had a mate.

With luck, it would be a weaker inkling of which she’d be able to take down in a fight. Yet as she investigated the mark, she caught the lingering scent of Three.

“ _You’re fucking Three?”_ Rory whispered aggressively into the inkling’s ear, her own ears twitching with frustration. Four nodded slowly, their eyes filling with tears yet again as they were reminded just how much they wished they could be with Three at that very moment, rather than being tortured by the inkling looming over them. They squirmed desperately and shrieked as Rory suddenly bit down hard into their shoulder, thrusting against them and slamming them aggressively against the wall as her jaws trickled with ink. It wasn’t nearly an equal amount to what she’d get if she herself were in heat, but it would have to do. She wouldn’t let Four belong to someone else.

“You’re _mine_ now, you hear? I’ll make sure Three never mates with you again.”

Four wanted to cry out for help, but found their throat clamped shut by their terror. They barely even managed to squirm against the inkling as she bit down into their skin once more, feeling a sharp sting as their skin was stained with Rory’s purple ink. 

After a few moments, Four lost all hope of escape as they suddenly felt their core fill with the familiar mass of Rory’s three fingers. She quickly located the smaller inkling’s spot and curled against it repeatedly, rotating her fingers slightly to stretch their entrance even further before adding a fourth finger.

At this point Four was sobbing, their head filled with pure horror and fear as waves of pleasure coursed through them, exciting more physical responses from them as they weakened. 

“You’re gonna like this,” Rory began with a chuckle, “and I bet you’ll be begging me for more. You’ll want to mate again and again.” With that she wriggled her thumb up into Four’s tight walls and finally managed to slip her whole hand up their snatch, smiling wickedly as the inkling absolutely lost their mind. They managed a few weak kicks and a soft whine, but after a few moments their gaze got hazy and they lost all their strength. They finally gave in, resting their chin on Rory’s shoulder but quickly shifting to press their face against her skin as their throat rumbled with stifled groans. The arousal and pleasure was driving them insane, and their voice began to return as they moaned loudly and desperately. Something deep inside them wanted freedom, but right now they only wanted more.

“P-Please… Rory…” The mumble was barely audible, but the taller inkling was able to identify the words as they were repeated between moans with more and more pleading.

“What’s that, sweetheart? Please what?”

Four groaned loudly as Rory’s hand moved inside them, slowly thrusting in and out as they tried to find the strength to grind down against it. All they could manage was a small buck of their hips as they got so incredibly close to release, and they feared the inkling would deny them their orgasm yet again. 

Rory was mildly aggravated by how long it was taking Four to climax, and couldn’t help but blame Three. She figured the inkling probably fucked them senseless whenever either were in heat, so Four likely needed more aggression. Instead of refusing to let the small inkling suffer without an afterglow, she figured it would be most beneficial to be more pleasurable than Three; she needed Four to enjoy the experience so they’d be open to doing it again, and maybe then she could finally convince them to pleasure her in return. 

The sounds that rang through the locker room were slowly getting quieter, and Rory knew she’d need to quicken the pace to keep Four from getting used to it. So she did just that; bending her knees slightly, she pulled her hand out just far enough that only her five fingers remained crammed in the tight core, then slammed her hand as far up the inkling as she could, feeling her arm coat with juices as the small squid practically screamed with pleasure. She quickly repeated the action, going more aggressively each time she shoved her hand up the hot snatch. After just a few thrusts, Four’s back arched as their inner walls tightened and spilled out their warm cum, finally reaching release. Their loud moans echoed throughout the open room, and they panted and sighed as Rory pulled out. 

As Four finally came down from their peak, they trembled violently before collapsing on the ground yet again. This time Rory joined them on the floor, straddling their waist as she smiled maliciously at them. “Enjoy yourself?” she asked softly, ignoring the fact that she’d just raped the young inkling and trying to sound kind. Yet she received no response, and after a good minute went by she repeated herself.

“Y-You’re not my mate,” Four whispered weakly, still crying as they panted.

“Don’t be silly, I am now.”

“I didn’t _want_ this…”

“We both know that’s a lie. You clearly enjoyed yourself.” There was a pause before she continued, “Now, it’s your turn.”

Four could hardly even feel their body at all; whether from the exhaustion, the aggressive sex, or their heat finally beginning to resign, they didn’t know. But they knew one thing for sure, “I will _n-never_ fuck you.”

The smaller inkling could hear the other speaking, but found themself unable to process it. They felt like passing out, right then and there on the floor. They barely even noticed when Rory began stroking their sides in a display of faked affection, only managing to glance around the dark room in a search to find something comforting. Yet they suddenly regained strength as they remembered that Three was supposed to meet them here soon, and would likely be able to save them. Oh, how they missed Three. Though the two had been helping eachother out with heat cycles for many seasons, and though they had marked eachother as their own, mostly for their own safety from other inklings in heat, they never felt like they belonged to eachother. They felt like they belonged _with_ eachother. They offered a safe place for eachother at the end of the day, and understood eachother better than anyone. 

Unlike Rory, Three never forced anything on Four without clear consent. 

As they thought about these things, they found themself slowly drifting to unconsciousness as all of their remaining energy depleted.

-

When Four awoke, their entire body was sore and weak. Their shoulder especially hurt, and they nearly cried as they remembered what had happened to them. 

But they felt safe.

They were back in their apartment, the room dark and the sky outside filled with stars. As they slowly shifted and yawned, scanning the familiar surroundings and softly crying with the relief of being safe, their gaze rested on Three sitting on the other side of the bed. They could feel their hearts speed up as they saw her, mostly from fear of what she might think of them.

What if she felt betrayed?

What if she felt like Four could’ve - and should’ve - done more?

What if she was angry that Four had let it happen?

Yet as they watched her carefully, they finally met her gaze, and she immediately smiled at them warmly. Within seconds the two were pressed up against eachother for comfort, and Four thought they could hear Three crying as well now.

“I-I’m _so_ sorry, Four…”

The small inkling froze momentarily, lifting their head to look at Three again. “Why are _you_ sorry…? If anything, it’s-“

“I will _not_ let you say it’s your fault,” the other agent interrupted sternly, holding their lover tightly. “There’s nothing more you could’ve done. I’m saying sorry because you shouldn't've gone through that, and I know the world isn’t gonna apologize. But you need to hear that, I know you do.” Four couldn’t help but sniffle as they leaned forward, seeking the warmth of the other as she continued. “I mean it so genuinely when I say it’s _not_ your fault, and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
